Ginger and Kids
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: Siebold has some issues with his older brother's wife Ginger, who proves to be a real pain with her hammy personality. This fanfic explores one of those moments where he deals with her and what she does when she babysits his children. Randomness will ensue. Features my favorite OC, Ginger Beauregard.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Pokemon or Siebold. They are property of Nintendo. However, I do own some of the characters, such as Ginger, Ludovic, and their children, as well as Siebold's wife and children._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap"._

_Ginger is the same OC that appears in my fanfic Cop Till You Drop. She has moved to Kalos after her third marriage._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**GINGER AND KIDS**

**INTRO**

It was a rainy spring day in Lumiose City. The rain was really pouring down like crazy.

Let's take a look at the upper-class district of Lumiose City. There is a fancy mansion located in the midst of it - the mansion is called Thevenet Place. This is the home of a man known to others as Siebold. He was a tall, handsome man, with beautiful blond hair, and he wore mostly white. This was because he worked as a chef. He was also an Elite Four member when he wasn't at the restaurant. Siebold lived with his wife Melia and his three children. The oldest was a son named Vincent, who was eight years old. The second was their daughter Noemie, who was seven. The youngest was their son Achille, who was only two. All of them had the same blond hair as their parents.

Siebold really loved his children. He wished he could spend more time with them, but he had to work two jobs, and he couldn't always take his kids to work. Melia had to work at the office. So the two of them often left them in the care of his brother's wife Ginger Beauregard.

Siebold's older brother Ludovic (or Ludo for short) lived in the mansion too - along with his wife and children. Ludovic and Ginger had two children. They had a biological son named Stefan, who was five years old, and an adopted daughter named Aurora, who was three - Ludovic and Ginger had adopted her from Africa. Ginger also had two older children from a previous husband, her son Phillip Liron who was a police officer in Johto, and her daughter Briar Rose who was a Gym Leader in the region northwest of Johto.

Ludovic was Ginger's third husband - Ginger had been married twice before, and she was 15 years older than Ludovic. She was also a native of the Johto region, but had lived in Kalos for five years now.

As it turned out, Siebold has quite a few issues with his sister-in-law. Ginger was very hammy, and tended to be loud and obnoxious. Siebold had to put up with all of her shit. One example was her calling him "babycakes". She also loved to talk about the movies in Pokestar Studios that her husband got into her - her favorite being the notorious _Sleeping Beauty and the Masters of the Universe_, where she played the prince. Siebold also didn't like when Ginger called herself She-Ra. Her Pokeathlon team in Johto had even been called Team She-Ra.

But despite all of this, Siebold put up with Ginger and all her annoyances, and tried his best to be courteous to her.

The following chapter is going to feature how it is for Ginger to babysit Siebold's children...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Lyrics to Safe and Sound belong to Capital Cities._

* * *

**THE STORY**

At Thevenet Place, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Siebold and Melia were sitting in the parlor together. Ginger was watching sports on her Kindle. Ludovic was just sitting there with his weird facial expression. Siebold was dressed in his usual outfit. Melia was a woman around her husband's age with long blonde hair, and was wearing a pink shirt and black capris. Ludovic had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and beige slacks. Ginger had blonde hair in a pageboy haircut, and was wearing a blue sports top and a pair of matching bun huggers.

"I think I liked eating at the Italian restaurant at the other side of town," said Siebold. "It's better than Sushi High Roller. The sushi place is overpriced and the people's expectations are ridiculous. I mean, sushi isn't one of my favorite foods."

"I know," said Melia. "Plus it's not very family-oriented, so it's hard to take the kids. At least the Italian place is nice enough to make dishes for Achille, since he doesn't eat most of the stuff on the menu. After all, he's only two years old."

"Yes!" said Ginger. "Serve it to him, baby!"

Siebold and Melia looked at Ginger.

"Ginger," said Siebold, "don't you think you should lower that?"

"Nah," said Ginger. "The soccer playoffs are amazing! I don't get why you call it football in this country. But it doesn't matter, does it, babycakes?"

"I guess not," said Siebold. "And don't call me babycakes."

"It's strange how you're talking about a restaurant other than the one you're working at," said Ginger.

"So?" asked Siebold. "Chefs are allowed to be customers at restaurants that they don't work at. Where in God's name did you get the idea that it was weird?"

"I don't know," said Ginger.

"You're strange," said Siebold.

"No I'm not," said Ginger. "I'M FABULOUS! Right, Ludo?"

"Yes, dear," said Ludovic.

"It's almost time for us to go anyway," said Siebold. "Better tell the children."

Siebold and Melia got up and went to look in the playroom. They saw all of the children together. Noemie was playing baby with Achille - she was pretending to feed him, and Achille was holding a male Meowstic plush. Aurora was coloring a picture. Vincent and Stefan were playing Chutes and Ladders.

"Children!" said Siebold.

The children all went up to Siebold. Achille ran into his father's arms, and Siebold picked him up.

"Daddy!" said Achille.

"Achille!" said Siebold.

Achille hugged Siebold.

"Aww," said Siebold, "you're so sweet."

"Meow-Meow!" said Achille, holding the Meowstic up.

"Yes," said Siebold. "Meow-Meow is cute."

"Kids," said Melia. "Your father and I are leaving now - we're going to the restaurant where he is to prepare a fine meal for Alder. We will be back tonight. Uncle Ludo is going too. But Aunt Ginger will be here, so you kids be good for her."

"Okay," said all the kids.

Ginger came in the room.

"TIME TO BABYSIT!" she shouted.

The kids were startled. Achille was scared a bit.

"Mom," said Stefan, "can you please watch it?"

"You can be a pain, Aunt Ginger," said Vincent.

Melia then stepped forward.

"Have fun," said Melia.

"I have to go now, dear," Siebold told Achille. "I'll miss you."

"Bye-bye, Daddy," said Achille.

Siebold ran his hand through Achille's soft blond hair, and then put him down. Then Siebold talked to Ginger.

"Ginger," said Siebold. "I know you know what to do with Stefan and Aurora since they're yours, but I'll remind you for my three kids. Remember to keep an eye on all of them - especially Achille since he's the youngest. In about half an hour, you'll have to give Achille his nap. Since it's raining out and the clouds are very dark, you should put on his nightlight. And he won't sleep without Meow-Meow. Just let him sleep for two hours and then wake him up for dinnertime."

"Will I have to change his diapers?" asked Ginger.

"He doesn't wear diapers anymore," said Melia. "He's potty trained. Remember?"

"Oh," said Ginger.

"And don't forget to make something they all eat for dinner," said Siebold. "That means no beef livers or whatever you call that crap."

"But beef is manly," said Ginger. "And I am manly!"

"But you're a woman," said Siebold.

"We have to get going," said Melia.

Siebold and Melia said goodbye to Ginger and the kids and left. Ludovic said bye to Ginger as well.

"Bye, snookums," said Ludovic.

"Bye, sailor," said Ginger. The two did a high-five and then Ludovic left.

Ginger's eyes lit up.

"All right, babies," said Ginger. "We're going to have FUN! YEAH!"

"What are we going to do, Aunt Ginger?" asked Noemie.

"First," said Ginger, "we'll read a book."

Ginger went to look through the picture books.

"Let's see..." said Ginger. "Cinderella...The Three Little Tepig...Mr. Skitty Goes to Washington...by the power of Greyskull, these books suck! Where are the good books?"

"Sorry," said Vincent, "but after you bought us that book on Nirvana, Dad won't let you buy books for us."

"Okay," said Ginger. "I'll read this one." She pulled out a book that said Sleeping Beauty. "Hot dog, it's Sleeping Beauty! I'll read this to you."

Ginger got all the kids to the couch and she started reading the book. Things were going good, until.

"And 100 years later, a prince came along. His name was Prince Adam, and he rode on his tiger to the palace with his big sword in hand!"

"Mom!" said Stefan. "That's not how the story goes!"

"The prince has a horse, not a tiger," said Noemie.

"So?" said Ginger. "Didn't you watch _Sleeping Beauty and the Masters of the Universe_?"

"But that was just a movie," said Noemie. "This is a fairy tale."

Ginger continued to read.

"And so, Prince Adam courageously fought the minions of the witch's evil assistant Skuld, Lord of Destruction!"

"Who's that?" asked Vincent. "Is that supposed to be Skeletor?"

"Myaah!" said Ginger. She made a Lady Gaga-type face.

"That's it!" said Noemie. "You are a terrible reader!"

"Yeah, Mommy," said Aurora.

"Darn!" said Ginger. "Oh well." She looked at the clock. "Achille, it's time for your nap!"

Ginger picked up Achille, who was putting a large plastic number in his mouth.

"Take that out of yo mouth!" said Ginger, snatching the number.

When Ginger started to take Achille to his room, she saw that Achille was crying.

"What's wrong, little man?" said Ginger. "Why is it that the waters of sadness are pouring out of your cerulean orbs?"

"You forgot his Meowstic!" said Vincent, who came running with the Meowstic plush.

Achille took the Meowstic and stopped crying.

"Problem solved," said Ginger.

Ginger put Achille in his bed and tucked him in. She didn't know what to do to make him sleep. She tried singing Rock-A-Bye Baby, but she rocked him a little too hard and he felt dizzy. Then Achille started to fall asleep, so Ginger lay him in the bed and tucked him in. Then she put in his nightlight.

Once that was done, Ginger went back downstairs.

"Hey, kids!" said Ginger. "We're gonna watch a MOVIE!"

"What movie?" asked Stefan.

"Uh..." said Ginger. "_The Princess and the Frog_?"

"Okay," said the kids.

Ginger led all the kids to the living room, and then she looked at the DVDs. She decided to be crafty and switched the disc for _The Princess and the Frog_ with the disc for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. She popped in the disc and sat back with her kids and her niece and nephew.

"Okay, my Spanish galleons," said Ginger, "time for the best movie I can think of!"

But then, the kids were stuck watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and all of its cross-dressing and campiness.

"What is this crap?" asked Vincent.

"It's the best movie EVAR!" said Ginger. "It's so bad, it's actually good! My type of movie!"

"I wonder why you didn't put in _Sleeping Beauty and the Masters of the Universe_," said Noemie. "Isn't that your favorite?"

"I guess I can change it, kiddies," said Ginger.

Ginger removed the disc for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and put in the one for _Sleeping Beauty and the Masters of the Universe_.

"Now time for Sleeping Beauty and the Masters of the Universe to fight!" said Ginger.

"Whatever," said Vincent.

Ginger chose a scene that she liked - one with a musical number. It featured herself, dressed in a costume similar to Prince Adam's, dancing around with four big fat men in speedos. The men were singing "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities, and Ginger was singing along.

_I could lift you up_  
_I could show you what you wanna see_  
_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

"That's stupid!" said Vincent. "This whole movie is stupid!"

"You just don't appreciate art!" said Ginger.

"I want to watch a princess movie," said Aurora, "and this isn't a princess movie!"

"Holy crap!" said Ginger. "You kids are unpleasable!"

Later, Achille's nap was over, and Ginger woke him up. Then it was time for dinner. Ginger decided to cook the dinner herself. She made something that she thought the kids would like. Until...

"What is this, Mom?" asked Stefan.

"Macaroni salad with fish sauce," said Ginger.

"EWWW!" said the kids.

"Try it," said Ginger. "You'll love it."

The kids all tried their macaroni salad.

"Your big brother Liron likes it," said Ginger. "He says it gives him energy."

"I didn't know that," said Stefan.

"I don't see how it can give you energy," said Noemie.

"Achille seems to like it," said Ginger.

Achille's mouth was a complete mess from eating. And he was laughing too.

"Uh-oh," said Ginger. "Better clean that up." Ginger went to clean it up. After she cleaned him up, Achille grabbed Ginger's nose.

"Gotcha nose!" he said.

"AAH!" said Ginger. "MY NOSE! MY NOSE!"

"Give Aunt Ginger her nose back!" said Vincent.

"I'm like Michael Jackson!" said Ginger. "I have no nose. And my plastic surgeon said it would stay!" Ginger really has had plastic surgery - lots of it.

Achille pretended to give Ginger's nose back.

"You funny!" he said, laughing cutely.

Later that evening, Siebold, Melia, and Ludovic got home. Ginger was a bit nervous to tell Siebold that she had kind of messed up, so she decided to tell him lightly.

"We had fun," said Ginger. "We read books, and watched movies, and we had a nice dinner."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Siebold. "I guess I really can trust you after all."

"You did a good job," said Melia, not knowing the craziness.

"How was the dinner?" asked Ginger.

"Good," said Siebold. "My customer really liked the entire meal."

"I'm sure of it, babycakes," said Ginger. Siebold rolled his eyes.

Siebold and Melia went to see the kids.

"Ginger, dear," said Ludovic, "I got some tickets to go to the discotheque. Do you want to come with me?"

"You bet your sweet bippy, Ludo!" said Ginger.

Ludovic and Ginger laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
